The Mist and the Rain
by Lunar Serenade
Summary: The rain had stolen her heart; when he died, her heart died right alongside his. Colonnello x fem!Viper


**Disclaimer;** I don't own KHR or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Mist and the Rain**

**Colonnello x Viper**

_**i.**_

The mist - an element of nature designed to conceal everything, boggle minds, instill confusion in those who dare come near its impenetrable veil. It personified the qualities any illusion must have.

The job of an illusionist – at least any good illusionist – was to confuse, baffle, and disorient their opponents. They were to fluster their perceptions, inebriate their senses until they finally admit defeat.

She learned to embody such a force of nature. She shrouded everything in the all-concealing mist; she chose to hide her emotions, sharpen her already extensive illusory skills. It was also one of man reasons why Viper kept her gender a secret. Knowing her gender was in all ways irrelevant and a waste of time telling anyway... unless the inquiring party was willing to pay the appropriate price.

Besides, she liked the mystery that surrounded her because of it, the confusion serving as an entertaining bonus. If she had a euro every time she heard her fellow Arcobaleno discuss her gender, she would be infinitely wealthy. Even in spite of their numerous debates, no one had definitive evidence. All anyone had were simple hunches and hypothesis of Viper's mysterious gender.

Perhaps such a baffling fact was what made Verde even more determined to uncover such a mystery.

As she sat on the couch of the L'Prescetla Sette headquarters, counting her daily profits, she released a sigh and recalled the Verde's countless, idiotic "experiments" in the name of scientific research.

Trying to peek at her while she bathed...

'_Promptly condemned to suffer a dark, illusory nightmare..._'

Using one of his infamous machinations to approach her and attempt to pull off her hood...

'_Duped by one of my illusions and crashed right into the wall..._'

He even offered to do the laundry just to get a sense of her undergarments.

'_Tch. Like I'd let him._'

Amongst all these strange, scientific attempts and experimentations, he occasionally reduced his pride (which anyone will tell you was _quite_ inflated) to address the enigma directly. It was not as if she was disinclined to tell him. She simply required a generous payment for relinquishing such info, which the stingy Verde always refused.

With a sigh, Viper decided to push such annoyances from her mind, continued counting the colorful bills in her hand, and enjoyed the blessed tranquility. Skull wasn't whining over everyone's general disregard and mistreatment of him. Reborn did not avail her with any more of his snide remarks. Even Verde seemed to have finally left her alone, probably holing himself up in his room as he worked on some incredible, scientific breakthrough.

Viper was especially pleased to see that Lal Mirch did not lose her temper over something her new trainee did. Many of her antics were fairly tolerable and ignorable... except when it involved the destruction of their beloved headquarters.

'_Hn. Honestly, how can one man be so irritating?_'

She could not wrap her brain around it. How could a single person frustrate Lal so much that she had to destroy everything in her path? Viper nearly suffered heart attacks calculating the costs of the damages.

'_At least everything is peaceful now._'

She did not deem the thought worth wasting any more energy and continued counting her money.

As with everything in life, even she knew such peace was an illusion, a beautiful fabrication of her hopeful mind. Such still bliss could not last for very long.

"Hey there, kora!"

At such unprecedented noise, Viper perked up. She cautiously turned her head, her hooded gaze suddenly meeting piercing aqua.

Her eyes narrowed. She tucked her money into her robe. "Just who are you?"

The blonde male was surprised by such abruptness, but merely smiled and rubbed his head. "Ah, my apologies! That was rather rude of me to disturb you. I'm Colonnello, kora!"

"The Colonnello that Lal Mirch's training?" she asked in realization, her monotone voice ringing with mild interest.

The blonde man nodded his head. "More like _beating_ up, kora! The woman is a merciless beast!"

"Hn. I know..."

Everything fell into complete silence. Viper took the opportunity to examine his current appearance. She dimly recognized the COMSUBIN uniform and took in that annoying smile plastered on his face.

Viper suddenly came to a vague understanding as to why Lal reacted in such a destructive way — Colonnello looked absolutely freakin' annoying.

With her interest waning and apathy taking its place, she inquired lazily, "So, Colonnello, what brings you here to the L'Prescetla Sette headquarters?"

"Just visiting two good friends of mine..." His head suddenly tilted, studying her appearance with curious gems of aquamarine. He opened his mouth once more. "Say... Are you Viper, kora?"

The illusionist scooted away from him and inquired defensively, "Perhaps... How in the world do you know my name?"

Colonnello offered no response. He merely leaned forward, studying her hooded form with twinkles of fascination in his eyes. She forced herself to hold her ground, refusing to let him realize that such proximity unnerved her.

"Whoa... the mad scientist was right... I can't tell, kora..."

Viper found herself struck by such a statement. '_Mad scientist? No... That loon wouldn't stoop that low..._'

"Hey, are you a boy or a girl, kora?" he asked bluntly.

Such boldness shocked her. No one had ever asked her so directly! Even when Verde asked her, he always spoke in a roundabout manner, attempting to persuade her that knowledge of her gender was pertinent to his research.

Viper was so shocked that she stumbled forward, her forehead knocking into his. Both figures flinched back, scarlet marks blooming on their heads.

Gently massaging her sore face, she growled, "Why in the world would you ask me such a question? Did Verde put you up to this?"

"Yeah, kora! For some reason, he requested me to find and ask you that question. I didn't understand at first, but I can see why he was so curious, kora!" he replied with a grin, completely oblivious of her irritation. "He probably wasn't asking right anyway, being a man of science and all. So anyway... Which is it, kora?"

Viper narrowed her eyes; her lips pressed into a tight line. She scoffed, coolly extending her hand out towards him, palm facing upwards. Colonnello answered with few vacant blinks, befuddled by her gesture. His blue orbs met hers, golden brows scrunching together in blatant confusion.

Viper released a sharp breath and impatiently clarified, "Payment. If I really must waste valuable time divulging such info, I expect to be compensated."

Colonnello's mouth slacked. "What the hell? A waste of time? There's no freakin' way I'm paying to know that! A person's gender is supposed to be basic knowledge!"

"Exactly. You should be able to identify if one's male or female by simply looking at the individual. Not asking them," she deadpanned, her hand retreating to her side. "If you haven't noticed, I don't plan on revealing such info for free. I won't make any exceptions for you or that idiotic Verde."

The young man stared at the impassive Mist Arcobaleno, his expression blank and revealing nothing. She pursed her lips, hearing him suddenly release a boisterous laughter.

"Wow, you're a really weird person, kora!" he spat out in the midst of his hilarity.

Underneath the shadows of her hood, her eyes rolled. "Now if that's all that pathetic Verde has to throw at me today, then please leave. You're irritating me."

Colonnello nodded his head in submission, slowly retreating out of the room. He paused for a transient moment, sky blue locking onto her form.

His lips quirked into a smile.

"You know, I'll find out your gender, kora."

"Sure."

"I'm serious!"

"Of course you are."

"I will, kora!"

"_Ciao_, Colonnello."

His grin widened, brightening his features until he left her to her lonesome.

Viper grunted underneath her breath, pulling her money out of her robe and counting at a furious pace. For a single moment, she found herself respecting the COMSUBIN trainer. She wouldn't know what to do if she had to deal with that person everyday... which thankfully she would not.

'_Hn. Good riddance. Blonde buffoon..._'

She inhaled a deep breath, relaxing her tense body against the sofa. Now that irritating man was out of her hair, she would not see him again.

...right?

_The mist - a secretive, baffling impenetrable fortress. No one dared try to venture into its all-consuming veil and try to decipher its secrets. That is... until now, challenged by the tranquil rain clouds that threaten to shatter those hazy walls._

* * *

_**ii.**_

"Come on, kora."

"No."

Viper quickly floated towards the nearest corridor, hoping to lose her pursuer.

"Come _on_, kora!"

She cursed under her breath, hearing him still stalk behind her.

"No!"

"Come on! Just tell me, kora!"

"No, Colonnello. That's final," she growled, not so much as turning around to face him.

How many times has this happened? Once a day? Maybe more? All Viper knew that she found it _irritating_. Ever since their initial meeting, the young man had made it a daily habit on harassing her to admit her gender.

No wonder Lal came home so upset. Viper was bordering over homicidal.

Why would Verde persist to utilize that moron? Does he want to be responsible for the deaths of two individuals?

'_If I have to hear him say 'kora' one more freakin' time, that scientist is going to find himself without a single penny to his name._'

Viper flew and took another sharp turn, relieved to see that she had finally lost the blonde.

"Hhheeeeyyyy! You stupid robot! Give it back!"

Viper paused for a moment, cringing at the sound of that familiar, strident voice. She paused and turned her head, watching in mild amusement as Skull chased after Verde's newest robotic toy. In its shining claws was Skull's precious helmet.

She narrowed her eyes. '_What in the world is that scientist planning now?_'

"Phew! You finally stopped!" Viper turned around, facing the panting Colonnello. Her eyebrow twitched, finding herself in disbelief that the blonde could still be smiling. "So... Does that mean you'll tell me now, kora?"

Her muscles stiffened. Her hands balled up to irritated fists. Crossing her arms over her chest, she spat out, "There's not enough money in this world that will get me to tell you my gender. I refuse to answer to Verde in any way, no matter how many times he makes you ask me."

Colonnello did not offer any response. He merely gawked at her with those blue eyes, brows furrowing in confusion.

Before he could offer a reply, a certain stuntman's voice transcended to their ears. "**HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THAT!**"

Viper quickly turned her head. She watched the robot stop in its place and toss Skull's helmet right at her... targeting below towards her lower, private regions.

'_Hmph. Rather extreme manner to decide my gender, Verde..._' She sidestepped the assault easily, shuddering with relief that she was truly female.

Despite her quick thinking, she did not count on Skull ramming right into the robot.

"**Wawawawawaaa! Help!**" Skull cried, rolling forward towards her.

She scoffed under her breath. '_Stupid lugnut for crashing into Verde's lugnut..._'

Despite it all, Skull and the robot continued to hurtle right towards her... and she had no time to escape.

As she squared off and braced herself for impact, she was pulled into hard surface and flung onto the floor.

Her violet locks rustled. The Skull and the robot continued forward and crashed into the wall.

Viper released a sigh and relaxed her body against the warm floor, relieved that she miraculously survived unscathed.

She suddenly tensed when the ground released sigh.

"Phew... that was close. Wasn't it, kora?"

Viper quickly snapped her head forward, finding her hooded gaze locked onto a pair of startling blue.

It took the illusionist a long moment to realize she was actually lying on a person - an annoying _blonde_ person to be exact. She was rendered completely speechless, hyperaware of their close proximity. He was close, _too close_ for her comfort. Their faces were only inches apart, separated by a thin barrier of air. All either figure could do was stare - aquamarine splashing against the impenetrable shadows cast over her face.

Of course, Viper was smart – too smart to be tricked into either fatal or cliché situations.

"That was quite unnecessary, Colonnello. You did not need to do that." At the sound of his name, the young man snapped his head towards the source. His wide eyes blinked in confusion, staring right at the black-robed illusionist. He looked back at the Viper before him and the Viper leaning casually against the wall.

"K...kora?"

The Viper leaning against the wall released a soulfelt sigh. "Since you're much too simple-minded to understand, I suppose I can explain. I had a premonition that Verde was planning something astronomically stupid. I then made an illusion to figure out what it was."

With a snap of her fingers, the figure before Colonnello dissipated in wisps of purple mist.

"I suppose I was smart to do so. If either projectile touched me, the outcome would be most troublesome."

He sat up and tentatively swiped at the remnants of the smoke, processing her words in his mind.

"Ah! Right, kora! I do recall you were a great psychic and illusionist!" He really released a good-hearted laugh. "Damn... That really good! It really fooled me, kora!"

Viper rolled her eyes. "Of course. I wouldn't expect that a simpleton like you to notice high quality illusions."

"Hey! Whether that was an illusion or not, I still saved you, kora! I believe I deserve a proper thank you, kora," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Perhaps you should tell me your gender to express your gratitude, kora!"

Viper scoffed at the ludicrous suggestion. "How foolish... I would bet my entire life savings that I would have been able to take care of myself without your assistance." Still, Colonnello retained his air of offense and raised a brow at her response. She exhaled sharply and nonchalantly turned her head to the side. "...but perhaps your assistance in this hypothetical situation was not completely uncalled for."

Colonnello stared at Mist Arcobaleno curiously, perhaps even seeing a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Whether or not it was simply just another illusion created by his mind, he released a blithe laugh. "Wow! Isn't that a roundabout way to tell a guy thank you, kora?"

Viper winced, as if the very suggestion was physically painful. It was demeaning enough to thank such an idiotic fellow.

'_Suppose it's less insulting than thanking that wimp, Skull..._'

"**COLONNELLO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**"

Both figures winced at the sound of his trainer's screeching voice.

"Ah, the devil beckons me, kora," he mumbled, massaging his ringing ear drums.

"Then go. You and I do not have any more business with each other," Viper replied in her usual impassivity.

Colonnello nodded his head and began walking towards the doorway. Suddenly, he paused in his place.

"You know... finding out your gender isn't for Verde anymore. I just like the challenge." The Mist Arcobaleno exhaled a gasp of surprise and stared in curiosity. Colonnello turned his head towards her and smiled. "I'm going to get you to admit your gender! Even if it's the last thing I do!"

"Tch... I'd like to see you try," she replied, feeling a smirk breaking through her impassive lips. Ennui finally resettled over her features and she waved him off. "Now go. Your hot-tempered trainer gets very upset when people are late. When she gets upset, my bank account suffers."

At such a statement, he laughed. "Alright. Fine. See ya later! Stay out of trouble, kora!"

With that, Colonnello offered a military salute and left her presence. The Mist Arcobaleno was left alone once again.

She scoffed under her breath. "The hell? '_Stay out of trouble_'? I certainly can handle myself, idiot..."

Viper then was struck by a sense of remembrance. Even if it was just a clone, she could still imagine the sensations. His strong arms wrapped around her diminutive frame, the warmth of his body percolating to her own, this odd feeling encumbering her chest when she saw him smile at her like that...

At the moment, she felt like the mist – light and buoyant as streams of sunlight filtered through and brushed her core.

'…_What errant emotions._'

Viper promptly snuffed out those feelings from her mind and walked out the room... all the while conveniently ignoring the muffled pleas of a certain stuntman from underneath the metallic rubble.

_The rain persisted to pelt the mist, trying to break through its veil long enough to see what lay inside._

* * *

_**iii.**_

She sat casually in the solitude of Varia's balcony, nostrils stinging as she filled her lungs with the cold, night air. She always enjoyed such serenity ever since she joined the assassination group. After all, she was surrounded by complete imbeciles.

Of course, though they all held formidable skills and were tactical geniuses, they still were all idiots to her, fussing over such annoying, petty trivialities. Like her gender for example.

Unlike her fellow Arcobaleno, the Varia did not have the time or the attention span to stew over such a conundrum. They settled with the fact that she was male and left it at that.

The only person who seemed to have the tiniest inkling of her true gender was Lussuria. How that gaudily dressed man figured it out, she was not all too sure, chalking it all up to his bright, gay intuition.

Such knowledge did not save her from any more of a headache. She shuddered at his attempts to dress her up in gaudy, cutesy clothing (since he thought she would look positively darling if she did not insist on wearing that hideous robe) and how he would _die_ to give the chibi a complete makeover.

'_I'd rather go bankrupt than let that transvestite lay a gay finger on me._'

Lussuria was actually the reason why she ran to hide in her usual hiding spot. Besides that, the balcony always provided a wonderful place to relax... as well as to reflect.

Her gaze suddenly dropped down to her hands... at least, hands she struggled to accept were her own. They were mere tiny blobs of flesh, like a tiny peach that had fallen off a tree, with five, stubby appendages protruding from its core. These were hands of a stranger, hands of an infant. She constantly dreamt that it was merely a horrible illusion constructed from her own mind.

She tore her gaze away And dropped them to the side.

It was no illusion. They were truly _her_ hands.

Her lips tightened as she reached inside her cloak. The chains clanked together, the enchanted metal cool as they touched her already cold skin. Encased in the chains was a single item, her indigo pacifier.

Looking at such a simple item sent wanton shivers down her spine, drawing forth a roaring conduit of memories.

She just wanted to erase such a traumatizing moment from her mind completely. She still remembered her surprise and shock when she shrank down to this abominable age, inherited this cruel curse to serve humanity... and bore the burden of walking out of the cycle of life.

She was determined to discover ways to break this curse, researching all possible options she could find. All she was able to come up with were these chains, capable of even suppressing the pacifier's magic... but was this truly progress? Looking at these chains now, they only served as a symbolic reminder of her currently dismal situation. Just as this pacifier was chained by this piece of metal, she herself was shackled to her duties. She was bound to serve these damned pacifiers, to this bitter curse.

Her hands tightened around the indigo pacifier.

She tried running away from such an obligation and changed her very identity, wanting nothing more than to just forget.

No matter what she did, everything was simply hopeless. Why make her suffer such ageless agony? Perhaps it would be better if it all just ended...

Before such a thought would manifest itself in her mind, a breath of wind rustled her robe.

"Hey there, kora!"

The mist guardian leapt back and turned, staring at a miniature blonde with baby blue eyes.

"Colonnello?" she breathed out in shock, schooling her expression into its usual impassivity.

"Haha! Yep, yours truly!" he said with a wide smile. He scratched his head bashfully as he added, "Er, sorry for frightening you, kora. Didn't mean to sneak up on ya like that!"

She growled, "Just to tell me what you're doing here, Colonnello. Before I charge you for trespassing."

"Isn't it obvious, kora? I came to visit you, Viper!"

"_Mammon_, buffoon!"

"Mammon... ah, right! That's the name you want to go by now, right kora?"

The illusionist refused to respond, returning her attention to the space before.

The Rain Arcobaleno smirked and spoke cheerfully, "You know, many of us thought you were dead. Ever since we became the Arcobaleno, we haven't heard a word from you since! You can imagine my and Reborn's surprise when we saw you during the battle for the Vongola rings, kora!" Still, Mammon refused to utter a word. "I then thought I would visit you just to catch up and see if life's treating you alright, Vipe-"

"Don't call me that!"

Colonnello winced at such acidic fervor in her voice and shut his mouth. Blue eyes examined her bitter grimace, her forlorn gaze dipping down to the chained pacifier in her dainty hands.

Without even looking, Mammon sensed Colonnello smile even brighter. "Hey, what's with the long face? Cheer up, kora! We shouldn't be wasting our time being so gloomy... though then again, I guess we have all the time in the world now, huh kora?"

Mammon merely casted her gaze askance, her hands gripping the pacifier even tighter. Looking at that bright face, the cheerful glimmer of his wide, blue eyes... It only stirred the inner storm raging in her heart.

"You just don't understand! Do you have any idea how painful it is to look at myself, to see what this curse has done, what exactly it took away from me?" Colonnello flinched back, not at all expecting such ferocity from the now livid illusionist. Mammon released a sharp breath, struggling to regain her poise with little avail. "I suppose I shouldn't be asking _you_ such a question, considering you flung yourself into our ceremony. Why would be so stupid as to do something like that? Why did you try to interfere? How can you still..."

Mammon quickly shut her mouth, pausing from her tirade.

'_After everything we all have been through, how can you still find the strength to smile like that?_'

Wind brushed between them, rustling violet and blonde locks. All Mammon could do now was wait, watching as he pondered such an inquiry.

Suddenly his lips broke out into a smile, its tranquil light raining down on the stormy turmoil in her heart.

"To say the least, there was someone I was trying to protect... but my heroism didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, kora." He then added, "Even if things didn't go according to plan, I can deal with it! There's no use whining and brooding. I just have to keep on living my life in spite it all! ...And I expect the same thing from you, too."

Mammon watched as Colonnello plopped a pink bottle by her side. Before she could ask, he answered, "Strawberry milk, kora. I did kinda remember you drank that a lot back then. I was hoping it could lift your spirits since you have to work in a place like this, kora!"

Mammon found herself unable to speak. She stared at those soft pools of cerulean, that comforting smile over his lips. The sight sent an unusual warmth to pervade through her being, temporarily assuaging her of her troubles...

"**Vooooiiii! Mammon, where the freakin' ****hell**** are you?**"

The Mist and Rain Arcobaleno cringed at the sound of a certain, loud-mouthed shark.

Colonnello rubbed his throbbing ear and deliberated aloud, "Ah... Guess it's time to get going. Maybe I'll see you soon, kora?"

Mammon proudly tossed her head and scoffed. "Hmph. Not very likely."

"Haha! Just being optimistic, kora!" Mammon observed as his bird lifted him high off the ground. "Hey! Maybe to thank me for offering you my company, can you tell me your gender, kora?"

Mammon felt her brow twitch. After all these years, he still was concerned about that trivial detail? Of all the irritating men she met in her life...!

"Get lost, baka, before I charge you for antagonizing me with such asinine drivel," she spat out in an impassive snarl.

Colonnello released a bubble of laughter. "Ah... Some things don't seem to change." With a wave, his bird carried him off into the distance. "See ya, kora! Everything is going to be just fine! You'll see!"

With those final, few words, Colonnello disappeared into nothing, but a blonde blur, gradually evaporating from her sight completely.

All the mist guardian could do was stand completely still, barely feeling the faint brush of wind. She stared out into barren space, pondering this abominable sensation thrumming against her chest...

"Ushishi... Found you."

At the sound of his voice, Mammon swiftly banished those thoughts from her mind. Without even turning around, ennui resettled over features. She inquired, "Hn. It wasn't like I chose a particularly difficult hiding place, Bel."

Belphegor sniggered and placed himself beside the infant. "But then why were you hiding? Our captain isn't too happy searching for you."

"Like I care what that fish feels. If Squalo wants to punish anyone, it should be punishing that Lussuria." Her muscles grew taut over the memory, causing her to glare off into the distance. "Tch… I should be charging that effeminate man for irritating me so much that I had to go into hiding."

"Ushishi... It still would be funny to see the chibi in a dress..."

"_Shut up._" Mammon regained her composure, artfully ignoring the prince's chuckles. "So, you are here because...?"

"You are needed for a mission. Our captain sent us all to search for you so our boss could properly debrief you." Belphegor regarded the stolid illusionist with bemusement, studying her as she looked up at sky. "Mammon, were you by chance talking with someone before? The prince heard a voice."

"An acquaintance," she brusquely answered, but did not elaborate any further.

Bel grinned wider in intrigue, but did not press the subject. His gaze instead was attracted to a certain pink bottle beside her.

"Ooh~ the prince is rather thirsty."

Mammon snapped her head, her body stiffening in alarm to see Prince the Ripper slowly lurch his hand forward towards the bottle of strawberry milk. Her next action came without her own accord.

Belphegor's hand receded to his side, a bright red mark blossoming on the back of his hand.

"The _prince_ will have to pay a hefty price if he desires to take _my_ drink," she growled defensively, protectively taking the beverage into her hands.

The corners of his mouth twitched in annoyance. "Ah... You know that hurt, chibi."

"I'm sure it did. Now, if there's nothing more you wish to tell me, I'll go speak to Boss about my mission." Mammon hopped off the ledge and walked away, slowly escaping from the prince's presence.

Once she was sure she was completely alone, the mist guardian paused. She looked down at the pink drink in her hand.

_There's no use whining and brooding. I just keep on living my life in spite it all! ...And I expect the same thing from you too._

Mammon scoffed at the thought, opened her drink, and brought it to her lips. '_Hmph. Stupid Colonnello._'

All the while, she was struggling to fortify her fading defenses and drown these strange emotions blossoming in her chest.

_The mist began to ripple and fade, finding comfort with each cool drop of warm of sunlight._

* * *

_**iv.**_

Everything felt surreal, a grand illusion spanning over the past ten years. She mentally hoped it was all a dream – the rise of the Millefiore, the deadly Anti-Tri-Ni-Set radiation... the deaths of her fellow comrades and Arcobaleno.

Unfortunately, it was not. She was wide awake. Everything was real.

Mammon felt a shiver race down her spine as she pondered the Arcobaleno that still remained. There were still three of them left – four, if one decided to include Lal Mirch. Three others were lost, their pacifiers in Byakuran's possession. The Sky Arcobaleno was trapped under his clutches.

How much longer until she joined the fallen? Until they _all_ fall? Such a thought threatened to incite another shudder, a ripple of doubt to touch her impassive face...

"Nervous, kora?"

The mist illusionist slowly turned her head, seeing Colonnello stand beside her with that comforting, bright smile.

She replied in a monotone voice, "Of course not. That would be an even greater waste of money. I just would like everything back to normal again. The Millefiore are cutting into my profits."

"Hey! It will all be over soon, considering _I'm_ your partner, kora!" he assured her proudly.

Underneath the shadows of her cloak, she rolled her eyes. "Lovely... Death, here I come."

"Hey!" Before the blonde soldier could refute such a statement, the patter of footsteps captured their attentions.

Colonnello was the first to recognize the new figure. "Lal?"

His former trainer, Lal Mirch, scoffed in introduction and leaned casually by the doorway. Mammon felt a sudden pang in her chest, studying Lal's familiar grown form... while she remained as a tint infant. What seemed to trouble the illusionist even more was looking at Lal's eyes, the cloudy gleam dulling her sharp, scarlet orbs.

Remaining oblivious to the sight, Colonnello said cheerfully, "What are you doing here, kora? To wish me good luck?"

"Hmph. Like I would do anything like that! You know I don't wish anyone good luck, baka," Lal scowled.

The blonde merely laughed at such ferocity and replied, "Haha! Like we need it, kora! We'll have beaten those Millefiore trash and found the source of the Anti-Tri-Ni-Set radiation before you noticed we are even gone, kora!"

The dark-haired woman tossed her head aside with a loud grunt. "Cocky ass..."

Despite Colonnello's attempts at keeping the atmosphere light, shadows of doubt continued to haunt both females' thoughts. No matter how hard Lal Mirch tried to hide it, there was still that air of unease weighing down on her features, bringing a frown on her face.

"Hey! Why are there so many long faces, kora?" Lal and Mammon turned their heads to face the blonde. He pounded his fist into his chest, holding it over his heart. "I promise we are all going to survive. You of all people know I'm a man of my word. Right, Lal?"

Their gazes locked, hard ruby crashing into placid blue. With her face touched with a slight pink, Lal nodded her head and quickly turned around to leave.

"...Good luck, Colonnello."

Such a pronouncement shocked him. Before he could say another word, Lal had already left. She moved quickly to avoid their notice, to hide her emotions, but Mammon did not miss it – that silver droplet splattering against the metal floors.

The muscles in her heart tightened, accentuating the frown on her own lips. Everyone knew Lal loved Colonnello, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. The ex-trainer's antics made her affections obvious.

'_But... Just how does Colonnello feel about her?_'

Such a question disturbed her, haunting her mind more than she thought was appropriate. After all, they were merely acquaintances. It would be natural if Colonnello shared similar feelings for the hot-headed Lal considering their history...

"Heh heh... That trainer of mine is sure a worrywart, isn't she kora?"

Mammon studied the softness of his features, the gentle gleam of his eyes as he continued to stare at the spot where Lal stood. She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"...you really care for Lal, don't you?" Colonnello was surprised by such a statement, turning his head towards her. "You're willing to go through such lengths to protect her... Back then during the Arcobaleno ceremony and even now."

Then everything fell silent. Mammon found herself unable to raise her gaze, rendered immobile by some cumbersome force assaulting her chest.

Colonnello finally spoke up. "Of course! Lal is one of those people I want to protect." Mammon felt a lump form in her throat, the airways to her lungs tightening at the pronouncement.

"She's a very close friend of mine after all. I want to protect all of those close to me... and now, I have to focus my attention and protect you."

Every one of her muscles stiffened, feeling something cool touch her cheek. It gently pushed her face up.

"We're partners now, Vip - _Mammon_. Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise to make certain of it. Everything is going to turn out just fine."

She remained completely speechless, barely registering a warmth enveloping her hand. She stared at that soft gaze, that confident smile on his lips – so assuring, so blinding... she was overwhelmed by such warmth.

With Colonnello by her side, she found herself believing in his words, in that beautiful lie, in him of all people.

As long as Colonnello was there, everything would be okay.

_The mist's defenses had evaporated for a moment... allowing all that sunshine to rain down, envelop the heart of the haze in a brilliant warmth, even if it was just for a moment_.

* * *

_**v.**_

It was official. Of all the grotesque creatures she had encountered, these spiders were the most disgusting things she met in her life.

'_Gross beasts..._'

Mammon quickly floated up, watching as Gingerbread's Ragni del Ciel Sereno blasted through all her remaining illusions.

_**Snap!**_

She suddenly crashed down to the floor, her left arm suddenly searing with pain. She cursed quietly under her breath, studying the tiny golden spider settled on her arm.

"Aw, tired already?" The young magician released a trill of laughter, floating carefreely through the open air. "And you both are supposed to be a part of the great Arcobaleno...Haha! What a joke!"

Mammon picked herself off the ground, responding with nothing more than a glare.

Normally, she would have no problems dealing with such foolishness. Gingerbread was nothing more than a joke, a terrible excuse of a magician in her experienced opinion. If she was in better condition, she would surely have that child pleading for mercy.

Regardless of his condition, Colonnello had no problems attempting to blast the Millefiore trash into smithereens.

"Maximum cannon!"

A sharp, powerful burst of blue light shot forward, aimed right towards Gingerbread. The enemy's lips curved into a smile, easily sidestepping the assault.

"Ah, not a discrete one, are you?" Gingerbread noted with a grin, looking down at the resilient blonde. "Then perhaps, you would like to be the one who goes first!"

He sent forth another golden wave of spiders towards Colonnello. Just as the attack made contact, Colonnello's image disappeared in a flurry of violet smoke.

"Ah, thanks, kora! That would have been bad if I got hit!" the blonde said in between pants, wiping droplets of sweat from his brow.

"Hmph. Your assault was bad to begin with. Getting desperate, aren't we?" Mammon replied in her usual, lilting tone.

Colonnello chuckled and said nothing more, the wry upturn of his lips speaking volumes.

'_What options do we have left?_'

What _did_ they have left? They were exhausted, enervated of all strength due to overexposure to the Non Tri-Ni-Sett waves. Just as they were planning on heading back to inform the Vongola of all the info they found, the Millefiore magician ambushed them. They were caught in the worst possible time.

"Ah! Won't Byakuran-sama be pleased to see what I'm going to bring him! Two more pacifiers! Won't that be just grand?" The young magician released a shrill laugh, ringing in her ears.

Mammon merely glared. What she would give to have enough strength to rip that insolent tongue out of his mouth…

"Run." She snapped out of her homicidal musings, feeling something hard press into her tired hands. She merely stared at the camouflage box for a brief moment before returning her confused gaze to the blonde. "Go take the box and run. You should be able to teleport out of here safely while I distract him."

"And leave you behind to die? I would not do that even if you pay me, baka!" she scolded him with more strength than she liked.

Colonnello's smile did not waver for a single moment. "Our duty is to protect the pacifiers, the Tri-Ni-Set balance…"

"Forget our duties! Don't you get it? There's no way I'm leaving you," she said obstinately, refusing to move a single muscle.

He released an agitated sigh, meeting her stubborn stance with equal obstinacy.

Suddenly, his blue eyes were flecked with bright gold. They both released a harmonic gasp.

"Bye bye!"

Everything moved far too fast. Before she knew it, she found something warm wrap around her frame and push her out of Gingerbread's attack.

She quickly shook herself out of her disoriented daze, finding herself situated in a familiar position, atop a specific person.

"Colonnello?"

"Haha… ah, déjà vu, isn't it, kora?" Colonnello weakly laughed at the thought before it was clipped by a low cough.

Looking at his current disposition, at the scarlet blossoms forming underneath his body, she was struck by a chilling epiphany.

She gritted her teeth, her tiny hands clasping the soiled, green fabric and the box. "You didn't have to do that… You didn't have to do that you, baka! You did not have to save me!"

Colonnello did not offer a response. Her breath was erratic, his heart beat unsteady. Her mind was thrown into a disorganized whirlwind. She had to think quickly.

"Everything is going to be okay… I have enough energy to teleport the both of us out of here. Then we'll make sure you're all patched up, and…"

"You're lying." Such a candid statement sliced through her hysterical rant. The illusionist merely stared, her eyes stinging as she looked at the gentle smile. "You don't need to lie. I know you're as worn out as I am, kora… Heh… If you're willing to do something without payment, things must be getting bad, kora!"

She quickly blinked her burning eyes, watching him chuckle at their predicament.

"Now you should get going. I don't want my last heroic effort to go to waste, kora!"

"Last heroic effort my ass! Don't you dare talk like that! You're not done yet. What about, Lal, Reborn? What about…"

Mammon quickly shut her mouth, fighting an unbearable tightness rising in her throat and constricting her chest. She would not say it. She _would not_ succumb to such a blatant cliché. She was supposed to be much smarter than fall for something like that.

Still, the idea could not be contained. It rolled quietly through her mind, threatening to escape her lips.

'_…What about me?_'

"Hey… there's no need to cry, kora."

She tensed, noticing her vision was beclouded with liquids. It was a shock. After she worked so hard to keep herself detached, unemotional, it was odd to see her defenses completely crumble down, rush out of her in a cascade of tears.

His one hand traveled over to grasp her own, the other rising to wipe her wet cheeks. "I don't like see those pretty eyes tearing up on me."

She fell completely still. She instinctively edged back, hiding her face underneath the shadows of her hood. Why would Colonnello say something like that?

Then a new thought rolled into her head.

'_C...Could it be?_' Those clear blue eyes remained wide and absolute. His grin never wavered.

She drew closer in curiosity. "D... Did you really know that I was...?"

He grinned wider. "A girl? Yep, kora!"

"How? When?"

Despite his current disposition, he still managed to pull off a goofy smile. "Despite hiding it underneath all those clothes, I could still feel them back then." He gently poked his finger against her chest.

She gawked at him for a long moment, thinking he was starting to get delusional from blood loss, but she quickly understood.

'_Who would have known he figured it out because of _that_..._'

It made sense that she would make her illusory clones anatomically correct. It never mattered if she did or didn't. Just who would have thought that would prove to that _idiot_ her gender?

She released a curt breath. "Fine! I'm female! Happy?"

His chest rumbled with quiet laughter. "I would be if this situation wasn't so depressing, kora! I knew I'd get you to admit it sooner or later!"

"I would have slapped you if we were under better circumstances," she mumbled with a slight growl.

The two suddenly fell silent. Colonnello's hand started to feel cold. His face began to fade into an ashen white. His eyes started to drift to a close.

She gripped his hand harder. "No, Colonnello, don't give up! You have to stay alive! You have to!"

"Ha... If only, kora. Heh, I guess that's what I get for always wanting to play hero. I can't help, but want to be the prince to every damsel in distress, kora."

His hand returned to the sleek curve of her cheek, pushing her hood slightly so he could look at her eyes.

His expression glazed, the smile still on his lips. "Mammo- Viper, if only I had more time... Maybe if I did, I would have just told you that I... actually..."

His sentence trailed off his tongue. His hand fell to his side. His eyes slid to a close.

Colonnello was gone.

"Colonnello..."

A strident laugh broke through the still air.

"What a _loser_! He ended up getting killed himself! Some 'hero', he is," Gingerbread chortled, rattling on about more nonsense.

Mammon – Viper, she corrected herself – Ignored the Millefiore vice-captain complete. She continued to stare at the man before her, at the pacifier hidden in the box in her hand.

She wiped her tears. She took a small handgun off his person and stood up. She knew what needed to be done.

"You know, you shouldn't say such things about Colonnello here. If you continue to blather on about such nonsense, I will have to charge you."

Gingerbread looked skeptical and snorted. "Ha! Charge me? Charge me what?"

She smiled, glancing down to the box in her hand. "One pacifier."

The camouflage container disappeared from sight, vanishing in a flourish of purple smoke.

His starry eyes widened, mouth opening in shock. He quickly regained composure. "...like it even matters! There's still _your_ pacifier to bring to Byakuran-sama!"

Viper scoffed. "I honestly do not care if you get _my_ pacifier. I simply did not like the idea of your grimy paws on his. I'm sure he would care if you took something of his was taken from him... but I doubt he would mind if I did."

Viper raised a gun up, pointing it Gingerbread's floating form.

He flinched back, droplet of sweat rolling down his temple. "What? The baby thinks it can still beat me in its pathetic state?"

The illusionist answered the magician with a curt scoff. She replied coolly, "I assure you such a thought never crossed my mind. I'm a practical, realistic person, Gingerbread. I know I'm too weak in my current state. There's absolutely no reason to continue this farce any longer."

Gingerbread's brow knitted in confusion, observing her as she turned the firearm, placing it right over her heart.

Viper allowed herself to glance over to Colonnello one last time. Despite the burden of this curse, the thoughts of escaping the world through death, Colonnello still continued to smile. He was always so strong, able to pick up those fragmented pieces of his new, infant life, not jaded by these cumbersome years like she was. He was her lifeline, that rain of warmth that helped her get through this weary eternity.

Now that he was gone... Not even money was enough. Without Colonnello, there was nothing left to live for.

A warm bubble of laughter briefly escaped her lips. With a bitter smile, Viper quietly whispered, "I'm sorry... I'm just not strong like you are. Looks like here's one promise I can't keep."

She pulled the trigger.

_**Bang!**_

_The rain had stolen her heart; when he died, her heart died right alongside his._

* * *

**A/N Notes:** I kinda wish Viper was female. The Varia is so male dominated, and it would be nice to know there was one female there. Sigh~ Well, it works in my mind.

I just love crack pairings... I mean, I couldn't be the only one who imagined something happening between Viper and Colonnello during the TYL arc… if that person thinks that Viper is a girl. Then all that wondering led to this full length fic.

Anywho, thanks for reading~


End file.
